Amor?
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Suichi sabe lo que significa esta palabra, y Yuki tendra que aprenderlo de la manera dificil


**Descargo de Respondabilidad:** No poseo los derechos de autor de Gravitation, asi que esto solo es un fanfiction.

**Resumen: **Amor no es solo una palabra, tiene un significado mas profundo del que Yuki era conciente.

**Amor?**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo del ayer,**

**Quiero anunciar y dar a conocer,**

**La sabiduría que pocos llegan a ver,**

**Puesto que solo tú lo podrás comprender.**

Lo observo dormir en silencio, mientras recordaba cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido juntos, recordar la casi inexistente sonrisa que había descubierto al ver terminada una de sus obras, el olor a tabaco oculto en cada una de sus prendas a pesar de la costosa y fina colonia que solía utilizar, el leve murmullo de su respiración cuando se encontraba emocionado mientras mantenía su mascara de frialdad y autosuficiencia, incluso el leve brillo en sus ojos de miedo cuando estaba ante tanta gente que buscaba recibir un autógrafo o mirada suya.

Por que conocía cada uno de esos detalles que nadie mas percibía, por que sabia que tras esa hermosa y perfecta mascara vivía el miedo, uno que devoraba su alma, el mismo que le atormentaba hora tras hora, minuto tras minutos, el causante de todo el dolor que esta experimentando en este momento.

Sus labios le rozaron la mejilla de forma suave y furtiva, desde hace varios meses sabia la verdad, pero su corazón se había negado a rendirse, jamás lo haría, incluso en estos momentos cada latido era como una puñalada, su mente había agotado todas las posibles excusas, razones, motivos que justificaran el daño que había sufrido durante todos estos años.

Desde el principio supo que no seria una relación sencilla, pero es que era tan terco y sus sentimientos tan sinceros que poco le importaron las advertencias de familiares, amigos y conocidos, solo le importaba seguir a su lado, pero desgraciadamente olvido que no era el único en su vida, desgraciadamente ya era demasiado tarde.

**Muchas gentes son las que yo he escuchado,**

**Llamarlo, adorarlo.... he incluso Suplicarlo,**

**Más acaso saben cual es su significado,**

**O solo son flores marchitas que lo han proclamado.**

No hizo el mas mínimo ruido mientras caminaba por el pasillo, su cuerpo jamás fue tocado por la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana parecían huirle, salio de lugar que había llamado hogar desde hace varios años con el corazón roto y el alma muerta, por que el no era ningún tonto, sabia que en el momento que aceptara su fracaso su existencia seria inútil, por que Yuki era su mundo, su razón de vivir, sin el ya nada importaba, las lagrimas cayeron por su mejillas mientras cerraba la puerta.

No pudo evitar desear que Yuki despertara y le detuviera, que le tomara entre sus brazos para jamás dejarle partir, que sus labios recorrieran cada milímetro de su piel, escuchar su voz murmurando un **"Te amo"** que jamás había escuchado, o solo mirarse en esos soles que le atormentaban en sueños, pero nada de eso ocurrió, por que al cerrarse la puerta su cuerpo fue absorbido por las sombras.

**Orgullosos y altivos algunos lo convocaran,**

**Nobles de cuna y Reyes lo proclamaran,**

**Más inútil y vana serán esas palabras,**

**Pues no conocen que es cual es la verdad.**

Yuki despertó justo cuando daban las doce de la noche, su corazón latía con rapidez y le costaba mucho respirar, tardo mas de quince minutos en lograr controlar el miedo que había experimentado, busco con la mirada a su amante pero no había nadie a su lado, fue entonces que recordó la discusión que habían tenido hace solo unas horas, sabia que no tenia razones para tratarle de esa forma, Shuichi siempre buscaba complacerle, hacerlo feliz.

Sabia perfectamente que nunca debió besar a esa chica delante del pelirosa, y menos gritarle delante de todos, **"Desaparece de mi vida"** le había exigido para después marcharse con la joven, cuando había regresado Shuichi estaba en el sillón dormido, pudo apreciar el rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas fresco, sabia que esta fingiendo estar dormido para no molestarle.

Quiso acercarse para abrazarlo y pedirle su perdón, pero tenia tanto miedo, no era la primera vez que humillaba al pelirosa de esa forma, pero jamás le había gritado esas palabras, así que prefirió irse a dormir ignorando la vocecita que le exigía ir al lado de su joven amante, prefirió fingir que nada había sucedido, cerro los ojos tratando de alejar el recuerdo de los ojos de Shuichi sin brillo, sin alma.

**3 años después…**

Los apresurados pasos de su amante se escuchaban desde antes de que la puerta se abriera, y antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabras unos delgados brazos le tomaron por el cuello, y unos labios le robaron el aliento, era un escandaloso, desorganizado, insolente.

Pero a pesar de todo no hizo el mas mínimo intento de alejarlo, sino todo lo contrario le abrazo apretándolo mas a su cuerpo, aspirando el olor de su piel, dejo que sus labios recorrieran la fina piel del cuello, deslizando sus dedos por el torso, tocando sus pezones mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer.

Con cuidado sus dedos dilataron la entrada de su amante, mientras varios papeles caían del escritorio para que su amante estuviera mas cómodo, bebió de esos labios justo en el momento en que entraba con suavidad, una de sus manos acaricio esas caderas lentamente permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la invasión, su cuerpo se movió con frenesí reclamándolo, proclamándolo, marcándolo como suyo y escucho extasiado el grito de placer que su amante profirió al llegar al clímax mientras dejaba escapar un leve gruñido de satisfacción al dejar fluir su semilla.

Pero jamás abrió los ojos para ver al joven de ojos rojizos que se encontraba sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, jamás toco los largos cabellos rojos que extendían por la fría madera, no podía hacerlo, por que en su mente eran unos ojos violeta los que le miraban con ternura y amor, eran unos suaves cabellos de tono rosa los que anhelaba tomar entre sus dedos, por que era a Shuichi a quien le hacia el amor con tanta ternura, cuidado y devoción, era a el a quien esperaba con ansias día tras día al caer el sol, sabiendo que jamás regresaría.

Por que desde hace tres años su pelirosa había sido encontrado con las muñecas sangrantes ya sin vida, Yuki había intentando suicidarse muchas veces pero solo hasta que empezó a recibir las visitas de Hiro desistió, jamás fue su intención traicionar la memoria de su amado pelirosa, pero ambos compartían tantos recuerdos y cariño así la misma persona que fue inevitable y sabia que tampoco era la intención de Hiro, pero es que dolía tanto su ausencia.

Sabía que no amaba a Hiro, pero le quería y se lo había dicho, jamás volvería a esconder sus emociones, jamás cometería el mismo error. Hiro había aceptado que jamás lograría ocupar el lugar que Shuichi, se había conformado con el cariño que Yuki podía brindarle, y a pesar de sus diferencias habían logrado mantener una relación estable.

Yuki seguía amando a Shuichi y Hiro cuidando al hombre que su mejor amigo había amado hasta su ultimo aliento, era sin lugar a dudas una "Relación extraña" como sus conocidos solían murmurar, pero ambos sabían que no existían secretos o malentendidos, ambos eran sinceros en sus sentimientos y motivos para estar juntos, para cuidarse mutuamente y para recordarle.

**Ruego a un alma que pueda expresar,**

**Cual grande puede ser el derecho a "Amar",**

**Con nobleza, conciencia, paciencia y entrega,**

**Que se solo el que lo sepa podrá aceptar.**

Dos figuras observaron la fría tumba y mientras uno de ellos colocaba un hermoso ramo de rozas blancas, el otro prendió un suave incienso de violetas, ambas personas se marcharon del lugar sin saber que unos hermosos ojos violeta les observaban con amor y agradecimiento, sin saber que ambos contaban con un ángel de la guarda que les cuidaba en nombre del inmenso amor que les tenia a ambos.

**Solo saber el significado no es necesario,**

**Hay que saber sentirlo en la piel,**

**Cual pecado que nace desde el fondo del ser,**

**Para poder decir a el mundo **_**"Yo Ame".**_

**_"Existen verdades que muchos no pueden llegar a comprender jamás y enterradas _quedaran_"_**

**_***********************************************************************_**

Solo se han agregado los detalles de descargo de responsabilidad. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y atencion al fic.

Saludos

Mireya Humbolt


End file.
